1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adaptive aids for the handicapped and physically impaired, and more particularly to a weight-relieving walker which will assist in supporting the user's body in specific variable amounts during ambulation and without the need for being hand held for propulsion.
2. Description of Related Art
Adaptive aids of all sorts for the handicapped and physically impaired are to be found in an ever-growing market. One such area of growth is with respect to improvements in enhanced functionability of a conventional walker which is relied upon by the user through hand grasping of the side grips and either sliding or lifting forwardly or lateral movement of the walker by the user as each assisted step in ambulation is taken. However, arm strength is taxed and no body-supported rest is provided.
The following U.S. patents represent various improvements in the adaptive aids aimed at assisting in the ambulation of those who are physically impaired in walking:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,426 to Motloch        U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,248 to Ewers        U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,465 to Stillings        U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,730 to Hoffman        U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,697 to Grauer        U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,402 to Nestor, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,388 to Bertani        U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,802 to Workman, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,250 to Balan        U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,202 to Palmer        U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,681 to Gutierrez        U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,018 to Razon        U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,523 to Dubats        U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,770 to Wright-Ott, et al.        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,248 to Ewers teaches a three-wheeled collapsible walker with spaced parallel bars disposed horizontally, two bars hingedly connected to the first bars and a third bar to which the second bars are hingedly attached. Stillings, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,465 discloses a safety walker with rigid framework surrounding the front, back and sides of a handicapped user.
An assisted walking apparatus is taught by Bertani in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,388 which includes a frame having a pair of lower horizontal members between which the person may stand and a vertical member extending upwardly for disposition behind the person's back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,802 to Workman, et al. discloses a support assistive device having a frame assembly, a vertical pelvis support connected thereto and a horizontal pelvis support element. Balan teaches a safety support device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,250 which includes a frame and pairs of forward and rearward rollered legs.
Gutierrez discloses a seating and walking wheelchair in U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,681 and Razon discloses a stand-up walker for supporting weight in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,018. Dubats teaches an ambulator for assisting an individual in walking or standing in U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,523 and an orthotic walker is disclosed by Palmer in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,202.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,730 to Hoffman teaches a walking aid comprising a wheeled frame which is freely moved by body contact without the use of the user's hands. A walking support apparatus is taught by Grauer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,697 and Wright-Ott, et al. discloses an ambulation aid which has a support structure for supporting the user's weight and is movable laterally with respect to the framework to accommodate sideways hip movement of the user's gait.
A portable mobile stand is taught by Nestor, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,402 which uses a pair of side members with a vertical support member and a weight-relieving ambulator is disclosed by Motloch in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,426.
The present invention is intended to further enhance the range of functions and the effectiveness of feature utilization for someone who is handicapped or in any way functionally impaired with respect to ambulatory muscle control or strength and which will be self-propelled by body movement as the user ambulates without the need for hand grasping to slide or lift the device during each stride taken during a walking gait. Moreover, the user is free to move and reach forwardly, laterally and rearwardly without substantial obstruction and is further provided with a seat, which provides the user with variable weight bearing as the torso moves up and down during each step taken. Convenient collapsibility is also provided. In certain circumstances where an imbalance of displacement occurs side-to-side based upon uneven body weight distribution, an additional transverse tie bar rigidly connecting the lower tubular portions of each of the body weight support members.